United Kingdom of Aurum (UKA)
The United Kingdom of Aurum, '''also referred to as '''Aurum '''and colloquially the '''UKA, is a sovereign country which lays on the Aurum and Sawopan continents. The country is organized of fifteen provinces and one territory. The UKA was officially established on March 4th, 2016 (Federation Day) however the history can be traced back to November 5th, 2016, (Capital's Anniversary) when players Elykius and lucassette, founded the settlement of Aurum City later to be renamed Amberhagen. Provinces and Cities * Arkansalia ** Arkalia ** Blackdale * Bushido ** Garden of Bushido ** Minato * Canadenburg ** Beaverlin * Cardyloo ** Cardyloo City * Castor ** Castor City ** Cretefalls * Chambless ** Booperville * Davsnikmord ** Landstuhl ** Solstheim * Elisium ** New Elisium ** Ellisport * Grumption Isles ** Anioros ** Grovosoco * Haavelin ** Saint Samuel ** Westwater * Hagen ** Amberhagen ** Keleter ** San Panaltan ** Otero City * Paisait ** Citta della Pace * Quinton ** Granqala ** Quigley * Trapton ** Ackport ** Ackbar City ** Apiary ** Bortiere ** Fourdent Geography The UKA occupies a majority of the Aurum continent and smaller portion of the Sawopan continent. The UKA consists of a variety of biomes and terrains including: forests, taigas, mega taigas, swamps, mountains, Ice plains, plains, roofed forests, lakes, and rivers. The most notable preserved landscape is the Boowamp. Climate The UKA has a temperate climate, with ranging rainfall in different locations. The temperature varies within the seasons with the lowest point being −11 °C (12 °F) and the highest being 40°C (104 °F). The coldest region is Arkansalia with an almost constant snow, however during the summer some snow thaws to a thin ice, but only to return to snow in the fall. The warmest region is Granqala due to mountains blocking some of the cold winds from the north and the west. Only one province is disconnected from the mainland which is Elisium. Economy Overview The UKA has a partially regulated market economy. Based on market exchange rates. The Amberhagen Bank is the UKA's central bank is responsible for issuing notes and coins in the nation's currency, the aurman koer. Demographics Ethnic groups The UKA consists of a variety of species and races including: several races of Humans, Boopers, various Elves, Ptalonhalians, Memes, Beaver-folk, Whale-folk, Ackbars, Celestians, Anthropomorphic Rabbits, Trolls, Leprechauns, and Arbourians. Languages The UKA's main and most commonly spoke language is Common Ionian. Few other languages are spoken and used in the UKA such as Bushidan and Memish. Religion The Whalotholic Church, a religion which started back on Ion by the ackbars in Draco River and eventually brought over during the Exodus, has dominated religious life in the UKA for as long as its been around. Previous to the UKA's existence Sawopan Mythology was the dominant religion in the region which would be followed up by Spoop Mythology. Other notable religions in the UKA are Dolphislam, Sharkuism, and the Church of Kron 4. Politics The United Kingdom of Aurum is a federal constitutional monarchy. Queen Amilia Austri II is the monarch and head of state of the UKA, as well as Queen of four other independent Aurumwealth countries. Government The UKA has a parliamentary government based on the Westminster System. The parliament of the UKA meets at the 200 Jay St. Palace on Parliament Hill, more commonly referred to as the Parliament Building, and has three branches: the elected Legislative Branch (House of Governors), the appointed and elected Executive Branch (PM and Ministry), and the appointed Judicial Branch (High Court). All bills passed are given Royal Assent before becoming a law. The Monarchy consists of one monarch and two advisors. The advisors are elected by the monarch and overlook the parliament. The House of Governors consist of elected officials to represent their province in the parliament. They elect a Head Governor every executive term as the leader of the House using first past the post. The Ministry consist of appointed Ministers by the Prime Minister, whom is elected by the citizens directly by first past the post. The ministers consist of: Minister of the Homeland, Minister of Regulation, and Minister of the Abroad. The High Court consist of appointed judges by the PM with the House's and monarchy's approval. Foreign Relations The UKA is a member of the Coalition of Lyondar, a member of the NDO, a member of the SAVA, and the Aurumwealth of Nations. Military bottom text Previous Administrations The UKA's original parliamentary government consisted of two houses: the House of Governors, and the House of Ministers. However the system was abolished due to flaws in the system, corruption, and lack of infrastructure. Category:Countries Category:Aurumwealth Category:Auvzia